The present invention relates to an at least partly electrically operated vehicle having a charging cable recognition device.
Electric vehicles, for example electrically operated two-wheeled vehicles and scooters, but in particular also electric cars having at least an assistive electric drive, are known. In this respect, micro, mild and fully hybrid vehicles are known that implement parallel, split-power, series hybrid drive concepts. In particular, plug-in hybrids are known, in which the electrical energy stores—as in the case of purely electric drive concepts—are able to be charged via the power grid. When the vehicle is at a standstill, the energy store may be connected to a public or private power grid by way of a charging cable and charged.
In many current electric vehicles (hereinafter also vehicle), the charging cable is accommodated loosely in the vehicle. In each charging procedure, the charging cable has to be removed from the vehicle and used to create a connection between the energy store of the electric vehicle and an energy source, for example a public or private charging station. In doing this, it is a frequent occurrence that the charging cable is left behind near or at the energy source after a charging procedure. In particular in the field of vehicle fleets and car sharing fleets, there is additionally the risk of the charging cable being forgotten unwittingly or through lack of attention. Intentionally leaving the charging cable behind, in the field of vehicle fleets and car sharing fleets, or intentionally removing the charging cable from the associated vehicle is also conceivable. Generally speaking, the loss of a charging cable only comes to light when it is intended to perform a new procedure of charging the energy store, which is not possible due to the missing charging cable. In the worst-case scenario, the driver of the vehicle may then not be able to travel any further on account of an accordingly empty energy store. He first of all has to find the charging cable again or sort out a replacement. From an operating point of view, this is uncomfortable and impairs the mobility of the driver of the vehicle.
The object of the invention is to avoid the abovementioned disadvantages and to provide a solution that in particular prevents forgetting or leaving behind or removal of the charging cable of an electric car after a charging procedure and possibly makes finding it again easier.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a charging cable recognition system for an at least partly electrically operated vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprises an energy store that is able to be connected to an electrical energy source by way of a charging cable. The charging cable recognition system comprises a control unit that is configured to allow starting of the engine of the vehicle or to prevent it. Additionally, the control unit is configured, upon each predetermined or predeterminable event, to detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. Upon detection that the charging cable is not situated in the vehicle, the control unit is configured to prevent starting of the engine of the vehicle.
The predetermined or predeterminable event may in this case be:
activation of the engine;
closure of the trunk or of the tailgate; and/or
recognition of a finished procedure of charging (positive change in the state of charge, SOC) the energy store of the vehicle.
In other words, the control unit, upon or before each activation of the engine, for example every time starting of the engine of the vehicle is initiated (terminal 30 or radio terminal (15) on), is able to detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. In addition or as an alternative thereto, the control unit is able to detect, upon or after each closure of the trunk, whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. In addition or as an alternative thereto, the control unit, after recognition that a procedure of charging the energy store of the vehicle has finished, is able to recognize whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. It is obvious that any other suitable predetermined or predeterminable event may be selected, upon which the control unit is able to detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle.
By way of example, a separate engine controller may be provided in the vehicle for controlling the starting of the engine or the activation of the engine of the vehicle. Any other arrangement of the engine controller, for example integration into a central controller that provides various functionalities, is also possible. The control unit may also be implemented by way of a (separate or combined) controller that is electrically connected to the engine controller.
By way of example, upon each predetermined or predeterminable event, for example upon each initiation of starting of the engine (that is to say immediately before activation of the engine) and/or after each closure of the trunk and/or after each recognition of a finished procedure of charging the energy store, the charging cable recognition may first of all be initiated by the control unit. The control unit may perform detection as to whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. If the detection is positive, the control unit may control the engine controller such that the engine of the vehicle is started. If it is detected by contrast that the charging cable is not situated in the vehicle, then the control unit may control the engine controller such that starting of the engine of the vehicle is prevented. Advantageously, this prevents the driver of the vehicle from being able to move the vehicle from the current location without the charging cable being situated in the vehicle.
Preferably, if the control unit detects that the charging cable is not situated in the vehicle, a corresponding message may be output to a user of the vehicle via an output unit.
In addition to preventing starting of the engine, the control unit may additionally control an output unit in the vehicle such that a corresponding message is output to the user of the vehicle. The message may contain an indication that starting of the engine was denied as the charging cable associated with the vehicle is not situated in the vehicle or is not situated at the intended location in the vehicle (for example charging cable receiver or charging cable holder). The output unit may be an output unit situated in the vehicle, for example an on-board computer that is able to be electrically connected to the control unit.
In addition or as an alternative thereto, the message (see above) may be output on a mobile terminal associated with the user of the vehicle, which terminal may be linked to the vehicle, for example. The link between the mobile terminal, for example a smartphone, and the vehicle may be a wired link (for example by way of a USB interface) to the vehicle electronics, but also a wireless link (for example Bluetooth, WLAN, mobile radio) to the vehicle electronics. In this case, a one-time registration of the mobile terminal with the vehicle or via a portal (for example a corresponding service via a server that provides the corresponding functionality) may be necessary.
It is thus made possible for the user of the vehicle to recognize that the charging cable is not situated in the vehicle or is not situated at the intended location in the vehicle. The user of the vehicle thus has the possibility of looking for the charging cable in situ and positioning it in the vehicle or at the intended location in the vehicle.
The user may optionally be given the possibility, in spite of the charging cable not being detected, of activating starting of the engine and thus starting the engine by way of a corresponding input via the input unit. This has the advantage that—if there is a defect or a problem for example in the charging cable recognition system such that the latter erroneously does not recognize the charging cable (that is to say the charging cable is in the vehicle but is not recognized), or if there is a defect such that for example the charging cable is no longer able to be mechanically released from the energy source, etc.—the user of the vehicle has the possibility of nevertheless activating starting of the engine and thus moving the vehicle. In this case, a corresponding message may be sent automatically to a back-end server of the vehicle manufacturer and/or of a fleet operator of the vehicle and/or to an operator of a charging column at which the last procedure of charging the energy store of the vehicle was detected. In this way, the user of the vehicle may also be given the possibility of intentionally not taking the charging cable with him. If the vehicle should recognize that the charging cable (or charging cables) is not situated in the vehicle, position data and/or past journey data of the user of the vehicle may be used to check whether one or more planned journeys are able to be covered, taking into account a current state of charge (SOC) of the energy store without additional charging thereof at an electrical energy source or power charging point. If the user of the vehicle has set a corresponding preset, in the case of a positive check (that is to say the one or more planned journeys are able to be covered without additional charging of the energy store), the output that the charging cable is not situated in the vehicle may be suppressed. In other words, the user may be given the possibility of not receiving a message regarding the absence of the charging cable in the vehicle, provided that one or more planned journeys are able to be traveled taking into account the current SOC.
In the event that the user starts the engine in spite of the charging cable not being detected, a last position of the vehicle at which the charging cable was detected may additionally be determined and output via the output unit in the vehicle and/or via the associated mobile terminal. By way of example, this last position of the vehicle may be determined by a global positioning system (GPS) receiver situated in the vehicle. In another example, a charging column or a position of the charging column at which a last charging procedure for charging the energy store of the vehicle was determined may be determined. In addition or as an alternative thereto, a first position of the vehicle in which the charging cable was not detected may be determined and output. In addition or as an alternative thereto, a position of the vehicle in which a last charging procedure for charging the energy store of the vehicle was detected may be determined and output. In this case, the automatic message to the back-end server of the vehicle manufacturer and/or of the fleet operator of the vehicle and/or the operator of the charging column may contain the determined position(s) of the vehicle or of the charging column. Advantageously, it is thus made possible for the user of the vehicle and/or the vehicle manufacturer and/or the fleet operator of the vehicle and/or the operator of the charging column to establish where the charging cable was last situated or where the charging cable was left behind, such that finding the charging cable again is made easier.
The charging cable recognition system preferably additionally comprises a charging cable receiver or charging cable holder for receiving the charging cable; and at least one sensing unit that is able to sense whether the charging cable is situated in or on the charging cable holder. In this case, the control unit is able to be electrically connected to the at least one sensing unit and is able to detect, with the aid of the at least one sensing unit, whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle.
The at least one sensing unit preferably comprises a weight sensor that is able to sense a weight exerted on the charging cable holder by the charging cable, wherein the control unit is able to detect, by way of the weight exerted on the charging cable holder by the charging cable, whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle.
The charging cable receiver or charging cable holder may be for example a cable reel in a receiving space. The cable reel may be accommodated in a side wall of the vehicle, for example in the trunk of the vehicle. In another example, the charging cable receiver may be a recess in the vehicle, for example in the trunk of the vehicle, in which the charging cable is able to be placed without there in this case being provision for the charging cable to be rolled up. In another example, the charging cable receiver may be a charging cable storage box. The charging cable receiver or charging cable holder additionally comprises a weight sensor that is able to be electrically connected to the control unit. The control unit, before each starting of the engine, is thus able to establish, by way of querying the weight of the charging cable holder, whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. By way of example, an exact weight of the charging cable may be stored in a storage unit accessible to the control unit. The charging cable, upon each predetermined or predeterminable event, for example upon each initiation of starting of the engine, may thus use the weight sensor to retrieve the current weight exerted on the charging cable receiver or charging cable holder and compare it with the weight stored in the storage unit. If the values match, then the control unit is able to detect that the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. If the values do not match, then the control unit is able to detect that the charging cable is not situated in the vehicle. In this case, the weight sensor should be installed on the charging cable receiver or charging cable holder such that the weight sensor is only able to detect the weight of the charging cable but not the weight of other potential objects situated in the vehicle.
Preferably, the at least one sensing unit comprises one or more of the following units:
a weight sensor that is able to sense a weight exerted on the charging cable holder by the charging cable;
a light barrier that is able to sense whether the charging cable is situated in the charging cable holder, and/or
a socket in the vehicle to which the charging cable is able to be connected on the vehicle side in order to charge the energy store and that is able to recognize whether the charging cable is connected to the socket.
By way of example, the charging cable receiver may be a charging cable storage box. The charging cable storage box may comprise one or more of the following sensors or units:
a weight sensor that is able to sense a weight exerted on the charging cable holder by the charging cable;
a light barrier that is able to sense whether the charging cable is situated in the charging cable holder, and/or
a socket in the vehicle to which the charging cable is able to be connected on the vehicle side in order to charge the energy store and that is able to recognize whether the charging cable is connected to the socket.
Each of the units may be connected in terms of communication, for example electrically, to the control unit. The control unit is able to detect, by way of the one or more units, whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle.
The charging cable recognition system preferably comprises, in addition or as an alternative thereto, at least one reader (for example an evaluation unit) that is capable of reading or evaluating a transponder, for example RFID and/or NFC tags. The charging cable comprises a transponder, for example an RFID and/or NFC tag with a unique identifier. The unique identifier may be stored in a storage unit situated in the vehicle—for example ex works or via a service provider providing the corresponding functionality.
The control unit is preferably able to use the reader to detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle.
The reader may be connected to the control unit. The control unit may additionally access the unique identifier of the RFID and/or NFC tags, which unique identifier is stored in the storage unit. The control unit is able to use the reader to detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. Advantageously, by using the reader and the unique identifier of the transponder, it is able to be established that the correct charging cable is situated in the vehicle.
Preferably, the RFID and/or NFC tag may be used:
to perform an authentication in order to activate the electrical energy source; and/or
to pay for a procedure of charging the energy store using the electrical energy source.
In order to perform authentication for procedures of charging electrical energy stores at electrical energy sources and in order to pay for procedures of charging electrical energy stores at electrical energy sources (for example charging stations), access authorizations are generally granted by way of RFID and/or NFC tags, by way of which a payment procedure may also be performed. This access authorization (these access authorizations) may be integrated into the charging cable such that it (they) may be used for payment purposes after a charging procedure.
In one example, this may be the same RFID and/or NFC tag that is used to detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. Advantageously, the RFID and/or NFC tag may thus be used both to pay for the charging procedure and for the detection as to whether the charging cable (for example after the charging procedure) is situated in the vehicle.
In another example, this may be a separate RFID and/or NFC tag that is able to be installed on the charging cable.
Advantageously, the user of the vehicle therefore does not have to carry with him a separate card/chip for activation and for payment after a charging procedure at an electrical energy source.
By way of example, the RFID and/or NFC tag may be installed on the charging cable such that, upon connection of the electrical energy store to the electrical energy source, it is necessarily passed by a reader or an evaluation unit that is installed on the electrical energy source in order to activate the electrical energy source and for a payment procedure for a procedure of charging the energy store. By way of example, the reader or the evaluation unit may be installed on the electrical energy source in the immediate vicinity of a socket situated on the charging column, by way of which socket the electrical energy store is connected to the charging column (or electrical energy source) via the charging cable. Advantageously, the charging procedure at the electrical energy source is thus simplified for the user. In this case, the RFID and/or NFC tag may be installed such that it is covered for example by a covering mechanism such that it is not visible. In addition or as an alternative thereto, the RFID and/or NFC tag and/or the evaluation unit at the charging station may be modified such that communication between them is only possible for a predetermined or predeterminable time, for example 10 seconds or until connection of the electrical energy store to the electrical energy source, in order to avoid misuse (see below).
In another example, the RFID and/or NFC tag may be installed on the charging cable such that it is situated in the immediate vicinity of the socket in the vehicle, to which socket the charging cable is able to be connected on the vehicle side in order to charge the energy store (see above). During each payment procedure, the corresponding vehicle-side plug may for example be fixedly connected via the vehicle-side central locking system such that it is able to be unlocked only by the user of the vehicle. This has the advantage that misuse of the RFID and/or NFC tag by unauthorized third parties is able to be prevented. In particular, the corresponding charging column-side plug of the charging cable is often generally able to be unlocked by anyone after the charging procedure has finished so as to allow another procedure of charging another vehicle at the charging column. If the RFID and/or NFC tag is installed on the charging column-side plug, misuse thereof by third parties, for example for other unauthorized charging procedures, may be prevented. In another example, activation of charging at the charging column may also be performed by a vehicle key of the vehicle. By way of example, the vehicle key may comprise both a radio code and an RFID chip. The RFID chip may serve to release an immobilizer of the vehicle. This RFID chip could also serve to initiate activation of charging and/or a payment procedure at the charging column.
By way of example, the transponder may be installed on the charging cable such that said transponder destroys itself when it is forcibly removed. This has the advantage that misuse by a user (for example taking off the transponder and placing it in the vicinity of the reader and intentionally leaving the charging cable behind or removing it from the vehicle) is prevented.
By way of example, the control unit is able to control the reader upon each predetermined or predeterminable event (for example before each starting of the engine and/or after each closure of the trunk and/or after each recognition of a finished charging procedure) such that the reader is activated by the control unit so as for example to read RFID and/or NFC tags in the reception range of the reader. In particular, the reader, when reading RFID and/or NFC tags, may read at least one unique identifier thereof. After reading the unique identifier(s), the reader may send same to the control unit. The control unit may compare these with the unique identifier of the charging cable associated with the vehicle, which unique identifier is stored in the storage unit, and thus detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. Advantageously, it is thus able to be ensured that the charging cable is situated in the vehicle. The reader may be situated for example in the trunk of the vehicle at a predetermined or predeterminable location. By way of example, a recess may be provided in the trunk of the vehicle for storing the charging cable, at which recess the reader is situated.
Furthermore, it is possible to set a range of the reception range of the reader. By way of example, the reception range of the reader may be selected such that RFID and/or NFC tags are only read at a predefined region in the trunk of the vehicle. It is thus furthermore able to be ensured that the charging cable is situated in the reception range of the reader, that is to say for example at a location provided in the trunk for the charging cable. Advantageously, by setting the range of the reception range of the reader, it is able to be established unambiguously that the charging cable is situated in the vehicle itself and not in the immediate vicinity outside the vehicle.
In another example, an HF/LF (high-frequency/low-frequency) interface in the vehicle may be used to detect whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle or outside the vehicle. The HF/LF interface is used in vehicles to detect whether the vehicle key is situated in the vehicle or outside the vehicle.
In one example, instead of RFID and/or NFC radio technology, as an alternative thereto, a Bluetooth radio method may be used between the charging cable and the vehicle using short-distance radio technology (Wireless Personal Area Network, WPAN).
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the underlying object is achieved by a method for recognizing a charging cable in an at least partly electrically driven vehicle, wherein the vehicle comprises an engine and an energy store that is able to be connected to an electrical energy source by way of a charging cable. The method comprises:
before each predetermined or predeterminable event:
detecting, by way of a control unit, whether the charging cable is situated in the vehicle; and if the charging cable is not situated in the vehicle:
preventing starting of the engine by way of the control unit.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the underlying object is achieved by an at least partly electrically driven vehicle that comprises a charging cable recognition system according to embodiments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.